The Return of the dark
by kyneshi
Summary: i'm sorry! i wrote this story in Filipino.. but this story take place after the ending of the anime.. for those who can read this... please r&r.. tnx.. maraming salamat po..


The Return of the Dark

i'm sorry... i wrote this story in Filipino.. i'm very very sorry..

i do not own d.n. angel

"Daisuke…" tawag ng isang lalake.

"Hmmm…" ani naman ng lalakeng tinatawag.

"Daisuke bumagon ka na jan" sabi ng lalake.

"Miss Towa wag kang ma ingay" pabulong sabi ni Daisuke.

"aba Daisuke hindi ka ba papasok ha" pasigaw na ani ni Daiki.

"ano?" pag tatanong ni Daisuke.

"hindi ka ba babangon jan" ani ni Daiki"ma la-late ka na sa klase mo Daisuke"

"HAAAA!!!" na pa bangon si Daisuke sa kanyang pag kakahiga.

Na wala sa isip ni Daisuke na tapos na ang bakasyon at may pasok na ulit na sila. Dahil din sa busy sya ay hindi rin nya na enjoy ang bakasyon nya.

"papasok na ko!!" sigaw ni Daisuke habang patakbong lumabas ng bahay nila.

"O sige anak, mag iingat ka ha" bilin ni Sousuke. "Wag mong kakalimutan yung pina bibili ko sayo"

"opo!" sigaw ni Daisuke.

Habang tumatakbo si Daisuke pa puntang train station ay na sabi nya sarili.

"nakaka asar, hindi ko man lang na enjoy ang bakasyon ko. Si lolo kasi."

Ang buong bakasyon ni Daisuke ay nakaka pagod dahil sa pag sasanay nila ng kanyang lolo. Kahit hindi na sya nag papalit ng katauhan bilang si Dark ay sinasanay pa rin sya ng kanyang lolo.

Ng maka rating na sya sa train station.

"Oh Daisuke, unang araw pa lang ng pasok late ka na agad." Ani ng guard sa kanya.

"hehehe! Oo nga po!" tugon ni Daisuke habang kinakamot ang ulo.

Ngunit ng maka rating na sya sa hagdan na hintayan ng train ay mayroon syang nakitang pamilyar na mukha.

"Riku…" na sabi nya sa kanyang sarili.

At walang ka anu ano ay na patingin sa kanya si Riku.

At ng pag hakbang nya pa baba ng hagdan ay na dulas sya.

"Daisuke!" na isigaw ni Riku.

Tuloy tuloy na bumaba si Daisuke sa hagdan hanggang sa huminto sya sa harapan ni Riku.

"Riku…" bulong ni Daisuke.

Ang mga mukha nila ay mag kalapit halos isang pulgada lang ang layo. Parehong na mumula ang kanilang mga mukha.

"Dai…suke…" ani ni Riku kay Daisuke.

"Riku…" tugon ni Daisuke.

"A, andyan na yung train" wika ni Riku.

"Ha?" na sabi bigla ni Daisuke habang ni layo ang mukha kay Riku. "pasensya na. hehehe!"

At pumasok na ang dalawa sa train. Medyo mag ka layo sila ng kinatatayuan. Pa sulyap sulyap lang si Daisuke kay Riku.

Biglang dumagsa ang sumasakay ng train, nag kakabungguan na ang mga tao. Na sisiksik na si Riku sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

"hindi nga pala sanay si Riku sa sistema dito sa train" sabi ni Daisuke sa kanyang sarili.

At sa tuluyan ng na siksik si Riku.

"ano ba yan ang sikip naman" na sabi ni Riku sa kanyang sarili at ng biglang may humawak sa kanyang kamay.

"Daisuke?" nakita nyang hawak hawak ni Daisuke ang kanyang kamay.

Bigla syang hinatak ni Daisuke papalapit sa kanya.

"hindi ka sanay sa ganito hindi ba?" pag tatanong ni Daisuke habang naka ngiti kay Riku.

"Ha? oo eh" sagot ni Riku sa kanya.

"masikip na talaga sa train pag gantong oras" pag papaliwanag ni Daisuke.

"halata nga eh" wika ni Riku.

At biglang umusog ang mga ang mga tao sa kanila. Na tulak si Riku papalapit kay Daisuke, at natulak na naman sya. Sa oras na ito ay sobrang lapit na nya kay Daisuke halos parang mag kayakap na sila.

"Sorry Daisuke" wika ni Riku habang naka yuko ito.

"ayos lang yun Riku hehehe!!" tugon ni Daisuke kay Riku.

Tinititigan ni Daisuke si Riku. Halos ilang araw o linggo ring hindi sila nag kita ni Riku dahil nga sa pag sasanay na ginagawa nya at umalis din naman si Riku kasama si Risa pumunta sa isang bakasyon. Tanging sa telepono lang sila nakaka pag usap. Paminsan minsan ay nag tatawagan. Pero kahit ganon na miss pa rin nila ang isa't isa ng sobra.

"Riku…" bulong ni Daisuke.

Hanggang sa makababa sila sa train ay ganon ang kanilang posisyon. Dahil na rin hindi kumonti ang sakay ng train bagkus ay na dagdagan pa ito.

Ng makababa na sila at nag lalakad pa tungo sa kanilang school ay nag uusap silang dalawa.

"bakit ka nga pala ng tren ngayon?" tanong ni Daisuke " asan na yung bike mo?"

"ng kukunin ko na ang bike kanina ay nakita kong sira ang unahang gulong nito kaya na pilitan tuloy akong mag tren" pag papaliwanag ni Riku.

"Bat naman na sira yung bike mo?" pag tatanong ulit ni Daisuke.

"hindi ko alam" sagot ni Riku at biglang kumunot ang noo nya na pansin ito ni Daisuke.

"Riku…" bulong ni Daisuke.

"pero may hinala na ako kung sino ang naka sira nun" pag papatuloy ni Riku habang naka kunot pa rin ang noo nito. "alam kong si Risa ang naka sira non"

"si Risa?" pag tatanong ulit ni Daisuke.

"alam kong ginamit nya yon kahapon" tugon ni Risa.

Tama ginamit nga ni Risa ang bike ni Riku ng hindi nag papa alam sa kanya.

"AAAHHHH!!! NAKU!!!NAKU!!" at sa tuluyang bumangga si Risa sa puno. Hindi pa kasi ito ganong sanay mag bike.

"aray! Ang sakit naman nun" ani ni Risa sa sarili habang hawak ang kanyang ulo.

At bigla nyang na pansin ang ng yari sa bike ni Riku ng bumangga ito sa puno.

"naku patay!! Lagot ako nito kay Riku. Siguradong magagalit sakin yun" biglang na sabi ni Risa sa kanya sarili habang iniisip na nya kung anong ma aaring gawin sa kanya ni Riku.

"Risa!!!" sigaw ni Riku kay Risa sa kanyang isipan habang may nakakatakot na itsura.

Iniling iling ni Risa ang kanyang ulo para mawala sa kanyang isipang ang pang yayaring yun.

"lagot talaga ko kay Riku nito" wika ni Risa habang bumuntong hininga.

"Sorry Riku!!" sigaw ni Risa.

"hindi nya sa kin sinabi na nasira nya ang bike ko" sabi ni Riku "nakaka asar talaga sya"

"hehe! Wag ka ng magalit Riku" ani ni Daisuke kay Riku.

"hmf!" ani ni Riku na nakanuot ang noo.

Ng makarating na silang dalawa sa kanilang room, pag ka bukas na pag ka bukas pa lang ni Daisuke ng pinto ay na datnan na agad nila si Risa sa kanilang harapan.

"Riku bat ngayon ka lang?" pag tatanong ni Risa.

"ha?" pag tatanong din ni Riku.

"buti na lang wala pa si ma'am kundi late ka na" pag papaliwanag ni Risa.

"panu ba naman may sumira sa bike ko" ni lapit ni Riku ang mukha nya kay Risa. "hindi man lang sa kin kagad at di sana muntik na kung ma late"

"ha?e…" yun lang ang na sabi ni Risa kay Riku. Na aala nya kung pa ano nya na sira ang bike ni Riku, kung pa ano nya ito na bangga sa puno.

At biglang nag salita si Saehara.

"aba Daisuke late ka rin" ani ni Saehara kay Daisuke "at mag ka sabay pa kayo ni Riku Harada pumasok"

"Ha?" walang masabi si Daisuke kay Saehara.

"siguro ikaw ang sumira ng bike ni Riku para maka sabay mo syang pumasok ngayo noh?" wika ni Saehara habang tinitignag ng kaka iba si Daisuke.

"hindi Saehara" ini iling iling ni Daisuke ang kanyang ulo nya "nag kaka mali ka, bat ko naman sisirain yung bike ni Riku"

"Kung ganon pinag usapan nyong mag sabay kayong pumasok na yun?" pag tatanong ni Saehara habang sinisiko si Daisuke.

"hindi no" sigaw ni Riku kay Saehara habang inilapit ang sarili dito.

"naka sabay ko lang sya sa pag sakay ng tren kanina" pag papaliwanag ni Daisuke.

"hai naku! Ayaw nyo pa talagang umanin, masyado kayong showbiz" wika ni Saehara habang pinikit pa ang kanyang mga mata.

Pag katapos ng kanilang pag uusap ay dumating na ang kanilang teacher. Na patingin si Daisuke sa bakanteng upuan kung san naka upo si Satoshi.

"kailan kaya babalik si Satoshi" pag tatanong ni Daisuke sa sirili. "babalik kaya sya?"

Pag karaan nag pag lalaban ni Dark at Krad at tuluyan na silang na wala ay umalis si Satoshi. Ang sinabi ay bumalik ito sa ibang bansa.

"good morning" bati ng kanilang teacher "bakit muka atang maraming abscent sa inyo ngayon ha. at yung iba may mga ubo't sipon pa"

"sa tingin ko nga mam na maraming tao ngayon sa buong bayan ang may sakit" singit ng isang estudyante.

"Ok class, pasensya na kayo kung na late ako wah" pag papaumanhin ng kanilang teacher. "sya nga pala, ma alala ko ang section nga pala ninyo ang gagawa ng play sa dadarating na school fest"

"talaga ma'am" pag tatanong ng isang mag aaral.

"eh ma'am ano pong story o kanino pong story ang gagayahin namin" pag tatanong pa ng isang estudyante.

"hindi kayo gagaya sa ibang story" sagot ng kanilang teacher. "gagawa tayo ng sariling story"

"ma'am! Ma'am!" sigaw ni Saehare habang tinataas ang kanyang kamay.

"ano yun Saehara?"

"ako na lang po ang gagawa ng story na i pla-play namin" pag sa-suggest ni Saehara "dyan ata ako magaling"

"hindi pede Saehara" tugon ng kanilang teacher.

"bakit naman?" pag tatanong ni Saehara.

"ako ang gagawa ng story na i pla-play nyo" sabay tawa ng malakas.

"naku aman…" na sabi na lang ni Saehara sa kanyang sarili.

"at ngayon pipili ako ng bidang lalaki" ani ng teacher. "at syempre may na pili na ako, at yun ay si Daisuke" sabay turo kay Daisuke.

"ako?" na sabing bigla ni Daisuke. Naka tingin sa kanya ang lahat.

"oo Daisuke!" sagot ng kanilang teacher. "tutal naman naka ganap kana ng mabigat na role ng naka raang play nyo. Dapat talaga si Satoshi kaso wala sya kaya ikaw na lang. magaling ka namang umarte Daisuke"

"Sang ayon ako dun" singit ni Saehara. "tapos ang leading lady mo ay si Risa"

"ako?" na sabing bigla ni Risa.

"ang leading lady kasi sa story ay ma arte at pa syosal kaya bagay na bagay ka sa ganong role Risa" pag papaliwanag ni Saehara.

"aba teka Saehara sinasabi mo bang ma arte ako?" na iinis na pag tatanong ni Risa at na patayo na ito sa kina uupuan "tsaka hindi naman ikaw ang gagawa ng story kundi si ma'am"

"sa bagay Saehara, magandang idea yun" singit ng kanilang teacher.

"ma'am!!" na sabi na lang ni Risa.

"maganda na ang bidang lalaki ay may pag kalampa at ang kanyang leading lady ay may pagka ma arte" wika ni Saehara habang tumayo na rin sa kanyang kina uupuan.

"naku ano ba tong ng yayari dito" ani ni Daisuke sa sarili ni lingon nya si Riku para makita ito.

Na pa tingin din sa kanya si Riku. Isang blangkong mukha ang na kita sa kanya ni Daisuke.

"ano kayang ini isip ni Riku?" pag tatanonong ni Daisuke sa sarili.

"may mas maganda akong idea dyan Saehara" singit ulit ng kanilang teacher. "hindi si Risa ang makakatuluyan ni Daisuke sa huli kung hindi si Riku"

"AKO!!" pasigaw na sabi ni Riku. Na patingin sa kanya ang lahat.

"oo!" sagot ng kanilang teacher habang naka ngiti sa kanya.

"teka pa anong namang mang yayari yun?" singit na pag tatanong ni Saehara.

"ano ba talagang ng yayari dito?" pag tatanong ni Daisuke sa sarili sabay buntong hininga.

Na tapos din nila ang pag uusap o mas magandang sabihin ay pag tatalo tungkol sa play na gagawin nila sa school fest.

"ano kayong maganda dun sa sinabi nya?" pag tatanong ni Saehara sa sarili. "masyado ng common yung ganong story, hindi na bebenta yung ganon"

"Hoi Saehara" sigaw ni Risa "pinapa labas mo ba na ma arte akong babae ha"

"Risa bagay ka talaga sa ganong role" tugon ni Saehara.

"nakaka asar ka talaga!!" sigaw ulit ni Risa.

Habang si Daisuke at Riku ay nag uusap naman. Hindi nila ini intidi ang pag tatalo ni Saehara at Risa.

"Riku kasali ka na rin sa play" ani ni Daisuke kay Riku.

"ano ba yan…" bulong ni Riku "ayokong sumali sa play"

"bakit naman?" pag tatanong ni Daisuke.

"ayokong umarte Daisuke" sagot ni Riku kay Daisuke habang nilapit ang mukha dito.

"ba-bakit?" pag tatanong ulit ni Daisuke.

"mas sanay akong na nunuod lang ng mga play" sagot ni Riku pag katapos ay tumingin sa ibaba. "mas sanay akong pinapa nuod lang si Risa na umaarte, binibigyan sya ng moral support"

"sa tingin ko naman ni Riku magaling ka ring umarte" tugon ni Daisuke.

"sa tingin mo Daisuke" pag tatanong ni Riku, ibinalik nya ulit ang tingin kay Daisuke.

"oo Riku!" sagot ni Daisuke habang naka ngiti kay Riku.

Doon lang napansin ng dalawa na masyadong mag kalapit ang kanilang mga mukha. Na mula tuloy sila at iniwas agad ang sarili sa isa't isa.

"aba! Aba!" ani ni Saehara "anong ng yayari dito?"

"wala naman" sagot ni Daisuke.

"tignan moh nga naman Daisuke" wika ni Saehara "parang love story mo lang yung i pla-play ng klase natin"

"ano bang sinasabi mo dyan Saehara?" pag tatanong ni Riku.

"hindi ba Daisuke?" ani ni Saehara kay Daisuke habang sinisiko siko ito at tinitignan ang kambal na Harada.

"hindi kita maintindihan Saehara, ang gulo mo" singit ni Risa.

Tinignan ni Daisuke si Risa at bigla nyang na sabi.

"ano ba Saehara!" sigaw ni Daisuke na namumula sa hiya. "tigilan mo nga yang kalokohan mo"

"hahaha! Si Daisuke na mumula" ani ni Saehara.

"tumigil ka na nga Saehara!! Sumosobra ka na!" sigaw ni Riku.

"Riku…" ani ni Daisuke habang naka tingin dito.

"maka alis na nga dito!hmf!"

At umalis na nga si Riku.

"teka Riku hintay!" sigaw ni Risa at sinundan nya si Riku.

"ano bang problema nun Daisuke?" tanong ni Saehara.

"naku naman Saehara ano bang ginawa mo" wika ni Daisuke.

Na iintindihan ni Riku kung anong nais ipahiwatig ni Saehara kanina. At alam din nyang na iintidihan yun ni Daisuke.

"ano rin bang problema ha Daisuke?" tanong ni Saehara.

"dyan ka na nga Saehara!" at iniwan na ni Daisuke si Saehara.

Ding! Ding!

Marinig na ang bell para sa uwian sa buong school. Ang mga estudyante ay dumadagsa na palabas ng gate.

"teka! Asan na kaya si Riku?" pag tatanong ni Daisuke sa kanyang isip.

"oi Daisuke!!" sigaw ni Risa.

"oh Risa" tugon ni Daisuke.

"uuwi na ako" ani ni Risa "sige ma una na ko sayo!"

"teka sandali lang!" pag pipigil ni Daisuke.

"bakit?" pag tatanong ni Risa.

"nakita mo ba si Riku?"

"si Riku ba, bigla nga syang na wala, hindi ko alam kung saan sya nag punta"

"ganon ba…"

"ang akala ko nga sasabay sya sa aking umuwi ngayon dahil sa wala nga syang bike"

"asan ka sya?"

"hindi ko alam" sagot ni Risa "sige uuwi na ako, masama na kasi ang pakiramdaman ko eh"

"o sige!"

"pakihanap na lang si Riku para sa akin ha" ani ni Risa sabay kindat kay Daisuke.

"ha!ano? sige" mabilis na nasabi ni Daisuke. Makikita na medyo na mumula sya.

"bye!" pag papa alam ni Risa.

"asan kaya si Riku?" pag tatanong ulit ni Daisuke sa sarili.

Si Riku ay nag sa isang silid at sya lang mag isa ang tao dun. Naka titig sya sa isang painting na naka sabit sa dingding. Isang babae ang naka pinta dita. Hindi nya alam kung sa anong rason ay tinitigan nya nag ganon ka tagal ang painting. May isa syang bagay na na alala habang sya ay nakatitig sa painting.

Hinanap ni Daisuke si Riku sa buong school. Nais nya tong ka usapin. Habang sya ay nag lalakad ay na pansin nya na mayroong isang silid na bukas ang pinto. Pag tingin nya sa loob ay nakita nya si Riku na nakatayo at nakatitig sa isang painting.

"nandito ka lang pala!" ani nya sa sarili ng naka ngiti habang dahan dahang syang nag lakad papasok sa silid. Nais nyang hindi sya mapansin ni Riku.

"bakit ka nya tinititigan yung painting na to?" tanong nya sa sarili habang naka tayo sa likod ni Riku. Tinitigan muna nya ng ilang segundo si Riku mula sa likuran tsaka nag pasyang magsalita. "ang ganda ng painting hindi ba?"

Nagulat si Riku na may nag salita sa kanyang likuran. Ngunit alam nya kung kanino ng galing ang tinig na yon. Ang tinig na yun ay ang tinig na gustong gusto nyang laging marinig.

"Daisuke!" nilingon nya si Daisuke.

"nandito ka lang pala!" ani ni Daisuke habang nag lakad patungo sa gilid ni Riku. Pag katapos ay nginitian nya si ito.

"ha?" ani ni Riku.

"kanina pa kita hinahanap." Pag papaliwanag ni Daisuke "pati nga si Risa hindi alam kung na saan ka. Bigla ka na lang na wala pag tunong ng bell."

"may inilagay lang ako dito" tugon ni Riku "hindi na namalayan ang oras. Pasensya na!"

"ayos lang yun" ani ni Daisuke. Pag katapos ay tinignan nya ang painting. Ibinalik din ni Riku ang tingin dito.

"bakit mo nga pala tinititigan ang painting na to?" pag tatanong ni Daisuke.

"ha? wala lang." sagot ni Riku "maganda sya hindi ba?"

"oo! Maganda yung painting"

"hindi yun! Yung babaeng nasa painting ang tinutukoy ko"

"ha ganon ba" tinignan ni Daisuke si Riku. Nakita nyang naka tingin pa rin ito sa painting "oo maganda!"

Sa totoo lang hindi naman ang babae sa painting ang tinutukoy nya ng sinabi nyang maganda bagkus ay si Riku. Ginamit lang nya ang sitwasyon na yun para sabihin yun. At dahil dito medyo na tawa sya sa kanyang sarili.

"hindi ba ipininta mo rin si Risa?" tanong ni Riku sabay lingon kay Daisuke.

"ha?" nagulat si Daisuke sa itinanong ni Riku.

"nakita ko yun minsan sa kwarto mo" sagot ni Riku "ang ganda ng pag kaka paint mo kay Risa"

"ha?!salamat! ah hindi pala! Ang ibig kong sabihin ano kasi!" nag ka bulol bulol na si Daisuke. Hindi nya alam kung anong sasabihin kay Riku.

"totoo naman, maganda naman talaga ang pagkaka paint mo kay Risa" ani ni Riku.

"Riku kasi ano-" mag papaliwanag sana si Daisuke ngunit biglang nag salita agad si Risa.

"nagulat ba kita masyado Daisuke?"

"ha?!"

"hindi mo ba inaasahan na makikita ko ang painting na yoN!?"

"hindi naman yung ang iniisip ko Riku" nag paliwanag na si Daisuke. Sa totoo lang, ang ina alala nia ay baka nagalit sakanya si Riku nag makita nya ang painting na yon.

"ang kala mo ba nagagalit ako sayo dahil sa painting na yun?" pag tatanong ni Riku.

"Riku kasi ano" na mumula na si Daisuke sa sobrang hiya kay Riku. hindil nia alam kung paano sisimulan ang pag papaliwanag dito.

"hindi mo naman kailangan na mag paliwanag sa akin Daisuke" ani ni Riku. Sa mga oras na yon alam nia na kung anong iniisip ni Daisuke. "hindi ko naman sinabi sa yong mag paliwanag ka sa akin at higit sa lahat hindi ako na gagalit sa yo"

"Riku…" yun lang ang nasabi ni Daisuke.

"wala naman ako dapat na ikagalit diba?" pag tatanong ni Riku.

"ha?!wala!wala!wala!" mabilis na sagot ni Daisuke habang iniiling iling pa ang kanyang ulo.

"umuwi na tayo!" biglang pag aaya ni Riku.

"sige.."

Na unang lumabas si Riku sa kwarto. Nanatili lang si Daisuke sa kanyang kinatatayuan habang pinag mamasdan ang paglakad ni Riku.

"ano kayang iniisip ni Riku?" pag tatanong ni Daisuke sa sarili "bakit ba ako kinakabahan" sabay buntong hininga ng malalim.

"Daisuke!" tawag ni Riku. Nasa labas na ito at hinihintay sya.

"andyan na!" sagot ni Daisuke.

Nag lakad na ang dalawa palabas ng school building at hanggang sa makarating na nga sila sa gate ng school.

"paano Daisuke uwi na tayo" ani ni Riku.

Biglang na alala ni Daisuke ang pinabibili ni Emiko sa kanya.

"naku muntik ko ng maka limutan" biglang na sabi ni Daisuke "may kailangan nga pala kong bilhin Riku, pinabibili ni mama"

"ganon ba" malungkot na tugon ni Riku. Ninais nyang hindi ito ipahalata kay Daisuke ngunit na halata pa rin nya ito. "sige ma una na ako. Mag iingat ka na lang sa pag uwi."

"sandali Riku" pag pipigil ni Daisuke "ayos lang ba na samahan mo ako"

"ha?" yun lang ang nasabi ni Riku.

"baka lang kasing wala kang mahalagang gagawin kaya pwede mo akong samahan" pag papaliwanag ni Daisuke "na isip ko lang na masaya kung may kasama ako diba" medyo tumawa pa si Daisuke "pero ayos lang kung hindi ka sasama" sa totoo lang nag dadasal si Daisuke sa kanyang sarili na sana walang gagawin si Riku at sumama ito sa kanya. Matagal tagal na rin kasi lang hindi na kaka pag sama at mag lalakad dahil nga sa hindi rin sila nakaka pag kita ng nakaraang bakasyon. Sa madaling sabi na mi miss na ni Daisuke si Riku.

"oo ba!" biglang sagot ni Riku. Na tuwa sya dahil sa inaya sya ni Daisuke na sumama ito sa kanya. Sa totoo lang iniintay nya talagang ayain sya nito. "sasama ako sayo!"

"talaga?"

"oo wala naman akong importanteng bagay na gagawin"

"o sige"

" tara na!" pag aaya ni Riku. Sa sobrang saya nya bigla nyang hinawakan si Daisuke. Na patigil tuloy silang dalawa at parehong naka tingin sa mga kamay nilang mag kahawak.

"sorry!" wika ni Riku na na mumula sabay bitaw sa kamay ni Daisuke.

"ayos lang!" yun lang ang tanging na sabi ni Daisuke. Na mumula din ito.

Habang nag lalakad ang dalawa sa daan.

"Daisuke ano bang bibilin mo ha?" pag tatanong ni Riku.

"may sakit kasi si Mama kaya kailangan ko syang bilan ng gamot" pag papaliwanag ni Daisuke.

"may sakit pala ang mama mo. Muka ngang maraming may sakit ngayon."

"nag aalala na nga kami kay mama"

"siguro dapat bilisan na natin ng pag bili ng gamot, baka hinihintay na yan ng mama mo"

"oo nga"

Nakabili na ang gamot ang dalawa at papalabas na sa tindihan.

"salamat Riku sa pag sama sa akin"ani ni Daisuke.

"wala yun Daisuke" tugon ni Riku.

"sorry kung hindi na kita maiihatid sa inyo"

"ayos lang yun Daisuke na iintindihan ko naman"

"sorry talaga! Salamat uli! Mag iingat ka!"

"teka Daisuke hindi ba may sakit ang mama ang ibig sabihin nun walang mag luluto ng pagkain nyo"

"ha? oo nga nuh"

"paano kayo kakaen nyan"

"pano nga ba" pag tatanong ni Daisuke sa sarili "nagugutom pa naman din na ako"

"maaari sigurong ipag luto ko kayo!"

"ha?" nag taka si Daisuke sa sinabi ni Riku.

"ako na lang ang magluluto ng pagkaen nyo!" paliwanag ni Riku.

"pero Riku uuwi kana di ba?"

"hindi Daisuke hindi muna ako uuwi, pupunta muna ako sa bahay nyo para ipag luto kayo"

"Riku baka hanapin kana sa inyo?"

"pagamit na lang ng telepono nyo at tatawag na lang ako sa bahay"

"pero Riku!"

"Daisuke pumayag kana. Minsan lang naman to. Tsaka gusto ko na ring dalawin ang mama mo"

"sige na nga!"

"ok!" wika ni Riku kay Daisuke. Pag kakita nito ngumiti na rin si Daisuke.

At pagdating ng dalawa sa bahay ni Daisuke.

"naka uwi na po ako!" sigaw ni Daisuke sa pintuan.

"buti naman at naka uwi kana Daisuke" ani ng papa nya.

"aba tignan mo nga naman kasama mo pala ngayon ang holy maiden mo Daisuke" singit ng kanyang lolo.

"lolo!" protesta ni Daisuke habang medyo na mumula.

"magandang gabi po!" bati ni Riku.

"magandang gabi din sayo Riku" bati ni Sousuke.

"andito nga pala sya para ipag luto tayo ng pagkaen at para na rin dalawin si mama" paliwanag ni Daisuke.

Biglang nila pitan ni Daiki si Riku.

"totoo ba yon iha at ipagluluto mo kami ng pagkaen?" pag tatanong ni Daiki.

"opo!" agad na sagot ni Riku.

"tignan mo nga naman Sousuke na paka swerte mo sa magiging manugang mo" at binigyan nya ng isang malaking ngiti si Riku.

"lolo naman!" sigaw ni Daisuke.

"sa totoo ngayan kanina pa naming iniisip kung pa ano kami kakaen dahil may sakit si Emiko at walang mag luluto" singit ni Sousuke.

"salamat ha at nandyan ka" ani ni Daisuke.

"wala po yun"tugon ni Riku.

"siguro Riku dapat tumawag kana sa bahay nyo baka nag aalala na sila sayo" singit ni Daisuke.

"oo nga pala" biglang sinabi ni Riku.

Tinuro ni Daisuke kung na saan ang kanilang telepono kay Riku. At tumawag na nga si Riku sa kanilang bahay.

"pupuntahan ko muna po si Mama" pag papa alam ni Daisuke.

"sige Daisuke" ani Sousuke.

Tinititigan ni Daiki si Riku mula sa kanyang pag kakatayo.

"sa tingin mo tama kayong sabihin natin sa kanya" pag tatanong nito.

Lumingon sa kanya si Sousuke "wala na bang ibang paraan?"

"sana nga meron pa" sagot ni Daiki "kung meron man hindi ko naman alam"

"Daisuke" mahinang wika ni Sousuke.

Na tapos ng tumawag si Riku sa telepono at sisimulan na nya ang pag luluto.

"mag luluto na po ako" pag papaalam nito.

"sige ikaw ng bahala dyan sa kusina" ani ni Daisuke.

At sinimulan na ni Riku ang pag luluto. Naka pag palit na rin ng damit si Daisuke ng pambahay.

ahmm review... tnx


End file.
